Changes
by lil-swt-angel05
Summary: Harry is asked to go over to the Grangers household, during the summer. Will ther be love, heartaches..Or even Danger?I dunno, just read to find out. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, first of all, umm..I don't own any Harry Potter stuff except the plot. Um... JK Rowling does...BTW- this is a hhr fic so if u don't like it, dont read it! lol...

Oh yah...thoughts are in Italics with this- '...'-and Letters are just in italics.Other stuff are just the same? lol i dunno how to phrase it but whatever! lol...This is after Harry's fourth year so during summer.

* * *

Chapter One-Back at the Dursleys (BLAH) Harrys POV

_'Great! Back at the Dursleys or in other words this pit of hell! Don't get me wrong or anything, but you have to know that I am right...It is a Pit of Hell...Oh Perfect! Now I'm talking to myself, I think I'm going insane! Oh there's Hedwig...Damnitt! I just did it again!' _Harry thought to himself, it had only been a month but he missed his friends terribly.

"Hey girl what do you got there? Oh it's a note from Hermione," Harry muttered to himself.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I got some good news, I asked mum and dad if you and Ron could spend the rest of the summer at my house, and they said yes! So if you can, please give me an answer quick!_

_Love from_

_Hermione_

_'YES! Lets just hope the Dursley's co-operate with me now! Oh Merlin! I just did it again! Sheeshh!'_

--------------------------

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked as he (Harry)was fixing dinner.

"What is it boy?" The large purple man in front of him asked, or more like spat.

"Erm...I was wondering if I could go spend the rest of the summer at my friends house..."

"No!"

"Fine! I'll just go upstairs and write to my godfather and tell him that you guys won't let me go. Oh he'll sure be upset!" Harry said and was about to leave when Vernon said,

"Fine! Go, but you better not be crawling back when they find out what kind of trash you are! And if they let you stay they must be trash too!"

That was the last straw, Harry's face went red and he could feel the magic serge through his finger tips. "THEY ARE NOT TRASH! YOU HEAR ME? YOU PEOPLE ARE A BUNCH OF TRASH!" Harry yelled at the Dursley while little objets start to float around the room.The Dursleyswhere all of a suddenpiled in the cornor looking like they just saw Voldemort. Harry theabsent mindedly stomped off to his room and felt his anger fade away.

Before Harry went to bed he sent his reply backto Hermione, which said-

_Dear Hermione,_

_The Dursley's let me go. But I don't think I can last any longer here, please come and pick me up quick. Oh by the way I'm good...you?_

_Love from your Bestfriend,_

_Harry_

--------------------------

The next day...

Harry woke up smilling, he didn't know why but he just felt everything was right in the world (even if Voldermort was still out there). Maybe it had something to do with his dream...He couldn't remember what it was about except that there was a beautiful girl with nice wavy brown hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes.They reminded him of someone but he couldn't remember, who could blame him? It was only 6 am.

As Harry picked out his clothes to wear, Hedwig flew in through the open window and landed on Harry's bed. She hooted softly and as Harry walked over to the bed he picked up a treat for Hedwig. "Here you go girl." Harry said as he took the letter from her leg.

_Dear Harry,_

_What happened? What did they do to you?_

_I told my parents right when I got your letter and they said that they'll pick you up on the first of August at noon. __I hope you're alright!_

_Ron just wrote back to me and said he had to stay at home and help around the house. Is it just me or does that not sound like Ron? _

_And I'm great except for the part where I'm worrying about you._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_'What? She's worried about me? Maybe she fancies me? Yah, you wish Potter! She's just being typical Hermione the one that worries about you constantly? DUH! And why would she fancy you?' _

Harry thought to himself, but deep down inside him he really hoped that Hermione did fancy him.

As Harry picked up his clothes, he walked pass the calander and saw it was the first of August..._'WHAT! OH MY GOD!' _Harry started running aroung like a chicken without its head. _'God Potter calm down!You still got like five hours!' _The voice in Harry's head shrieked. Before Harry went to take a shower he wrote back to Hermione-

_Dear Hermione, _

_They didn't do anything to me, they just said something very offensive to me. _

_I'll explain later, when I see you. _

_That's to bad that Ron can't spend the summer with us...and you're right, it doesn't sound like Ron to help around the house._

_I can't wait to see you! _

_Oh by the way Hermione, stop worrying about me, well still worry about me but don't worry to much I'm a big boy. HAHA. _

_Love, _

_Harry_

--------------------------

After Harry's shower, he spent about fifteen minutes gelling his hair and went back to his room, if you could call it one.

Before Harry went down stairs to fix breakfast he chose a different pair of clothes because the one he had on before would not have made a good impression. So Harry put on his new pair of black jeans and tight button up shirt (he left a few buttons unbuttoned) (A/N-Drools! lol it looks good on guys...I think so...lol) he had bought at Hogsmeade, who knew they sold muggle clothing there?

"Why are you all dressed up?" Dudley asked Harry stupidly as he (Harry) was cooking bacon.

Harry didn't answer the fat pig but instead just gave him some bacon that was already cooked. As Dudley stuffed the bacon in his mouth, horse face (Petunia) and the bigger purple fat pig (Vernon) came down the stairs.

"Why are you dressed up Boy?" Vernon spat at Harry.

"Did you forget the lesson I taught you yesterday?" Harry asked curtly.

Just as the words came out of his mouth he heard all the Dursleys whimper and shut up. That sight was worth more than all the money at Gringotts.

When Harry finished cooking the bacon, eggs and pancakes, he walked up to his room and flipped through his photo album.

When it was 11:45, Harry had dragged all of his stuff to the bottom of the stairs and sat on the bottom step. As it crepped closer to noon Harry was getting excited and started to move around.When it reached 11:55 Harry went to the bathroom to fix his hair. At 12:00 Harry was in his room checking if he forgot anything when someone crept up behind him and placed their hands over his eyes, okay glasses, and said "Guess who?"

"Hermione?" Harry asked incrediously as the person giggled and said "Yup."

As Harry turned around, he was planning to see the Hermione that had frizzy hair and 13 year old girl body, but when he did he see something totally different.

Hermione, wasn't the Hermione she was the last time he saw her, well she still had that sweet personality, the smile that just melts your insides, brown chocolate eyes that you could get lost in,and straight, white teeth. But she had beautiful wavy brown hair, the body of a young lady that had curves in just the right places,and a little make up on. _'Since when does Hermione wear make up? Well, I'm notcomplaining.' _

"Earth to Harry?" Hermione said waving a hand in front of his face. "I know I'm the most beautiful person in the world, but we have to get going!" Hermione said while giggling.

Harry flushed a little and said, "Hermione, you look great! Not that you didn't before but...-"

"I know what you mean Harry, don't worry, and thanks. You look great too! Common, we better go." Hermione said as she walked out of Harry's room.

--------------------------

When they got down stairs, they saw the Grangers having a nice conversation with the Dursleys. When the Grangers saw Harry and Hermione coming down they stood up and greeted Harry, "Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Steve and this is my wife Eve."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs.Granger," Harry said polietly.

"Call me Eve," Mrs.Granger said.

"And me Steve."

"Alright."

"Well, we better go now, nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs.Dursley!" Eve greeted.

"Yes, it was nice talking to you too." Petunia faked.

"Umm...Bye, see you guys next year!" Harry bidded happily.

* * *

Okay, that was the first Chapter. What do you guys think? Is it bad or good? Please read and review!

Thanx!

Love, Cynthia


	2. Chapter 2

Alright... Hello! lol! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Like I said I don't own any Harry Potter stuff, JK Rowling does...

Ummm... I would like to thank Louiebugooey, yourheartsdesire, norg, Hphg731919, reviewaholic, deranged without glasses and Doctor of Writing for great reviews! Thanx y'all!

Alright on with the story...

Oh right..lol, I forgot to tell you that italics with '...' are thoughts and just italics are letters.

* * *

Chapter 2- Day 1 at Hermione's

_'We're on our way back to my house, what I mean by we, is Harry, my parents, and I. Oh great! Cho's cousin lives close to me and well if she sees Harry then she's gonna be all over him.'_

"Hermione? Are you alright? You look a little pale..." Harry asked with a look of concern on his face.

"I-I'm alright. Umm.. I-I'm just a little tired." Hermione answered as she gave Harry a small smile.

"Alright then..." Harry said as he gave her a tender smile. Hermione just smiled and turned her head and looked out the window.

"Okay, we're here you two!"Mum said.

We were parked in front of a 2 story house that was a nice blue and grey.

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yah I know,"Hermione giggled as Harry saw her house. "Common Harry, let me show you toyour room!"

"Alright Hermione, but let me get my stuff."

"It's alright Harry, Charlie can get it."

"Charlie?" Harry gave me a funny look.

"Oh yah...I forgot to tell you that I have a buttler...Opps!" Hermione said apologetically.

"It's alright," Harry said and grinned at her.

"Let's go!" Hermione said as she grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him up the spiral stair case.

"Okay, this is your room," Hermione said as she opened a door at the very end of the hallway. Harry's room, was all Red and Gold like the Gryffindor common room. "And this is your washroom."

"Umm...Hermione? Where does that door go?" Harry asked as he stepped into the washroom.

"Oh...It leads to my room. Here I'll show you, once you finish changing."

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit..." As Hermione was leaving Harry's room using the door in the bathroom, Harry grabbed her hand (gently) and said, "Umm..Thanks for letting me stay with you for the rest of the summer." And with that he gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out the bathroom to his room.

When Harry finished changing, he walked into the washroom and knocked on Hermione's door. He heard her mumble, "Come in."

When Harry opened the door he saw Hermione in a comfy looking blue caprice and a nice white baby tee that fit her perfectly. She was by her cd player turning on the radio. The song that came on was Michelle Branch -All You Wanted.

Hermione started to sing the lyrics-

_"I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away" _

Harry noticed how Hermione had a wonderful voice and thought to himslef, ' _Holly cow! I never knew Hermione could sing like that...'_

"I never knew you could sing, you sing very well," Harry commented.

Hermione flushed a little bit and said, " You never asked and thanks Harry."

"No problem," Harry answered with a chuckle.

Hermione started to sing again.

_"I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone" _

Harry walked over to Hermione's bed and sat beside her listening to the angel beside him sing.

_"If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares" _

As Hermione finished the song she leaned her head on to Harry's shoulder and Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist.

Just then Hermione lifted her head and said, " Harry, did you know Cho's gonna be around here?"

"No I don't think so. Why is she gonna be here?" Harry asked giving a look like 'oh great'

"Well her cousin live close to me..."

"I see...Well I'll promise you this that she won't ruin our summer..Alright?" Harry asked sweetly.

"Alright Harry," Hermione said and leant her head on his shoulder again. Just then the song On The Way Down by Ryan Cabrera came on.

_"Sick and Tired of this world  
There's no more air  
Trippin' over myself  
Goin' nowhere  
Waiting  
Suffocating  
No direction  
And I took a dive"_

Harry sang softly to Hermione and she started to fall into a peaceful sleep.

_"And on the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
Almost fell right through  
But I held onto you _

Harry stared at Hermione sleeping, _'She looks like an angel, all she needs nowis wings and a halo._' Harry thought to himself.

_I've been wondering why  
It's only me  
Have you always been inside  
Waiting to breathe  
It's alright  
Sunlight  
On my face  
I wake up and yeah, I'm alive_

_'cause on the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
Almost fell right through  
But I held onto you _

I was so afraid  
Of going under  
But now  
The weight of the world  
Feels like nothing, no, nothing

Down, down, down  
You're all I wanted  
Down, down, down  
You're all I needed  
Down, down, down  
You're all I wanted  
You're all I needed

And I won't forget the way you loved me

All that I wanted  
All that I needed

On the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
I almost fell right through  
But I held onto you

Down, down, down  
But I held onto you  
Down, down, down  
But I held onto you"

As Harry finished the song he gave Hermione a quick kiss on the forehed and tucked her into her bed, then left for his room.

* * *

Alright people! Thats the second chapter! The thirds coming soon! So for now, please read and review! Thank you!

Love,

Cynthia


	3. Chapter 3

Okay...Umm...I don't own any Harry Potter stuff likeI said in the first two chapters. Like I said Jk Rowling does...But I just want to make it clear that I really do hope some how it turns into hhr! Yeah that would be awsome! LOL! Okay okay I'm sorry! Im blabbing opppsss... Umm...Oh yah this is sorta turning into a song fic..but its still good! lol I swear! LMAO

Oh right! Thank you very much for reviewing!All you reviewers?lol...

Anywho back to the story!

* * *

Chapter 3 - Day 2 at Hermione's 

It was about 9:00am when Hermione woke up and heard the shower running. _'I guess Harry's in the shower,'_ Hermione shrugged and remembered a dream that she had. _'I had a really sweet dream last night, I dream't that Harry sang to me and I fell asleep in his arms...Weird..'_

As Hermione walked over to the her Stereo, her mom poked her head into the room and said, "Hermione, your father and I will be going to a confrence in LA so you and Harry have to stay at home alone for about 2 weeks. We'll be leaving tomorrow at 6:00am."

"Alright mum," Hermione said as her mother closed the door.

Hermione put in one of her favorite CDs, which was Kelly Clarkson- Breakaway, and turned it to track number 9. As the song played she sang along and didn't notice the shower had turned off.

_"Is this a dream? If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I'd become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe _  
_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me"_

------------------------------------------------------

On the otherside of the washroom door, Harry was listening very closelyto Hermione's voice as she sang a song he didn't recongize. But the song was beautiful anyway.

_'Why didn't I see it before? I like Hermione, well like fancy her...Like really Potter! She's been with you all the way and you didn't even notice her!' _Harry mentally slapped himself.

As Harry finish gelling his hair he walked into his room to change, but saw a Stereo in his room so he decided to turn on the radio, since he didn't have any CDs. Just then he heard a farmilliar song that was played by his favorite band Good Charlotte, it was called Secrets.

With out even knowing it he started singing.

_"In the dark  
In the darkness you will find  
Dirty little secrets we all hide  
Cause we all have a darker side  
A place we keep where no one else will find _

Cause everybody wants to hide their secrets away  
Nobody wants to stand up to the pain  
But I will...

Stand up to the pain  
Wake up and fight again  
If you could  
Dance with me through this rain  
We will fight  
We'll fight again  
Fight again"

------------------------------------------------------

Little did Harry know that Hermione was listening to him sing in the washroom.

Hermione was walking in the bathroom to freshen up when she heard some one sing.

_'It can't be dad, he's a terrible singer, and it couldn't be mum, she could sing but it was a male voice. Oh my god! It must be Harry...He's really good...Maybe...Just Maybe he did sing me to sleep..I dunno I'll have to remember toask him.' _Hermione thought to herself.

As Hermione stepped into the shower, Harry walked out of his room downstairs.

------------------------------------------------------

Harry was wearing baggy jeans that belonged to Dudley and his button up shirt, that he wore yesterday.

Eve, or Hermione's mom was making breakfast when Harry came down. "Would you like some help Mrs. Granger?" Harry asked as he entered the kitchen.

"If you don't mind dear, and its Eve," Eve said and then laughed along with Harry. "How did you sleep?"

"Oh just great! By the way, thank you for letting me stay at your home."

"Oh it's no problem Harry," Eve exclaimed happily.

Once Harry finished helping Eve, he set the table and started to put food on the table when Hermione came down stairs in tight but not to tight, dark blue jeans. and a nice white blouse.

"Here Harry I'll help you," Hermione said.

"It's alright Hermione, just take a seat, it's almost finished," Harry said sweetly.

As Harry sat down next to Hermione, the phone rang and Eve picked it up. "Hello? Oh really? Alright then, Bye."

"Whats wrong mum?" Hermione asked.

"Oh its nothing, we just have to leave for LA right now. SoI have to go pack quickly and get your dad to clean up.Steve?" Eve called for her husband.

As Harry and Hermione were eating breakfast Hermione asked, " So Harry, what do you want to do today?"

"I'm not sure, what do you want to do?"

"Do you want to go to the mall?"

"Sure, then how 'bout we go to a movie my treat? But first we have to go to Diagon Alley to withdraw some money. How does that sound?" Harry asked and giving her a lopsided smile.

"Alright," Hermione answered as she flashed hima smile and continued to eat.

------------------------------------------------------

"Okay kids, we have to go now!" Eve came down the stairs holding a suitcase.

"Here, let me get that for you," Harry offered.

"Thank you Harry, dear."

"Your welcome!"

As Harry was carrying Eve's suitcase outside to the car, Eve was Talking to Hermione," Hermioen dear, take care of yourself alright? Don't do anything to drastic, okay?"

"Yes mum," Hermione answered with a smile.

Just then Steve came down with his suitcase and asked, " Where's Harry?"

"He's outside puting the luggage in the car," Eve told her husband.

"That boy is so helpful!" Steve commented. "Well I'm gonna put this inthe car."

------------------------------------------------------

Outside...

"Here Harry let me help you with that," Steve said as he walked up to Harry.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said smiling.

"Harry, please take care of Hermione while we're gone, I trust you alright?"

"I understand sir, I'll take care of her, I promise you with my life," Harry said truthfully.

"I know you will!" Steve said and patted Harry on the back.

"What are you guys talking about?" Eve said as she walked outside with Hermione.

"Oh , nothing!" Both boys answered grinning.

Eve and Hermione looked at each other and laughed.

"Okay we better get going! Bye kids! Oh, here Harry take this," Steve said and handed Harry a bunch of money.

"No sir, I can't take it this is to much!" Harry said as he tried to give it back to Steve.

"Harry, please take it! it's like our thanks for taking care of Hermione!" Eve pleaded.

"I-I can't. Anyways taking care of Hermione is my pleasure," Harry argued truthfully.

"Here, Hermione take it and convince Harry to take it alright?" Steve told Hermione before he pulled out of the drive way.

"Alright dad. Bye mum and dad!" Hermione bidded.

Harry blushed and bidded them good bye. As they walked back inside, Hermione faced Harry and gave him the money, " Harry take it or else I'll hex you to next week!" Hermione said seriously.

"Alright," Harry sighed.

* * *

Alright that chapters finish, then next chapter, I think you'll see Cho at the mall. and I dunno whats gonna happen cuz I still have to write it.

Alright thanx..Bye! Please read and review...or just review, cuz you noe you probably read it already lol!

Cynthia


	4. Chapter 4

I am so happy! 559 hits, I think and 14 reviews, which are all fantastic!YES YES YES! Yah I know 14 reviews not alot, but hey, its better then none right?

LoL, since I got that out of my system, I would like to thank everybody who read this story and gave my very nice reviews! THANK YOU! You all rock! Umm...I can't think of anything else to say except for have fun reading!

Oh right, um here's wat happened so far ( in point form so it wont take to long! ) . Well Hermione's parents had to leave for LA a day early. Umm...then Hermione's parents tried to give Harry a load of cash, but he wasn't accepting so they told Hermione to give it to him. But he still doesn't take it so Hermione threatens to hex him to next week (A/N: Yah go Hermione! LOL!).

Oh right! They were about to go to the mall to! Hehehe can't forget the mall! LOL!

IMPORTANT!--- OKAY THEY (HARRY AND HERMIONE)CAN USE MAGIC BECAUSE DUMBLEDOR ASKED PERMISSION FROM THE MINISTRY! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY DUMBLEDOR LET HARRY AND HERMIONE USE MAGIC, THEY LET THEM USE MAGIC BECAUSE VOLDEEMORT IS BACK! BUT CAN USE IT ONLY IF THEY DON'T USE IT TOHARM ANY ONE, ONLY IF THEY OR ANYONE ELSE IS IN DANGER THEY CAN!

On with the STORY!

* * *

Chapter 4- Cho! You Cow! (a/n: It rhymed! ahaha yeah!)

Harry and Hermione were on their way to the mall on the very same day Hermione's parents left for LA, of course she told her parents.

"Hey Harry, when we get to the mall do you wanna get some new clothes?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Yah, I would like that, I only have these clothes nothing new." Harry said as he pointed to his clothes.

Once the two got to the mall they went into the Gap. "I like this place they sell really nice stuff, for guys and girls." Hermione said as she walked past a rack of blue jeans.

"Yah its nice.."

"Hey Harry, you should get these jeans they would look really nice on you!" Hermione exclaimed as she picked up some jeans off the mens rack.

"I'll go try them on when I find a shirt." Harry said smiling.

"Okay," Hermione said and smiled back.

When Harry picked out 5 new shirts, 3 Hermione picked and 2 Harry picked, and 3 pairs of jeans, he went into a fitting room to try them on.

"How does this look?" Harry asked as he walked out of the fitting room with a pair of faded blue jeans and a black, light stripped, button up shirt, with a white shirt underneath.

"I think you look very handsome in it!" Hermione commented.

"Thank you!" Harry said as he bowed. As Hermione sat in a chair laughing.

"Okay lets see the next one!"

"Okay, sit tight."

When Harry walked out in white muscule t-shirt (that showed off his six pack) with a jean jacket over top and faded black jeans, Hermione's jaw literly dropped open. Harry just laughed and said,"I guess you like this."

Hermione quickly closed her mouth and faked a serious tone and said, "You know Potter, you are so full of yourself!" Then she bursted out laughing.

"Yes, yes I am!" Harry said as he flexed.

----------------------------------------------------

When they were finished buying clothes for Harry, they were carrying like 10 bags of clothes. Some of the clothes were for Hermione, that they bought after Harry did a lot of convincing.

Hermione looked at her watch and it read 3:00pm.

"I'm sorta hungry are you?" Harry asked about 2 minutes of roaming the mall without buying anything..

"Yah, I am too. What do you want to eat?"

"Ummm...How about fries and burgers?"

"Sure sounds great."

"Hermione, here take this," Harry said as he handed Hermione about 30 dollars. "I gotta get something I forgot, so I'll be about 10 minutes okay?"

"Okay Harry." Hermione said a little confused, but didn't ask him where he was going.

----------------------------------------------------

Where Harry went to...

Harry was looking for a jewlery shop, to buy Hermione a present for being such a good friend.

When Harry found a shop called Spence Diamonds, he walked in and looked around. When he saw a silver necklace that had a locket that was shaped as a heart that had a rose on the side, he knew that it was perfect.

"Umm..Excuse me sir, I was wondering if you could engrave a name on here?"

"I certainly can young man!" The man said. "But I have to ask you to pay first."

"Alright sir." When Harry had finish paying he asked the man to put To Mione' on the front and on the inside From Harry.

Once Harry was finished he ran back to the food court where Hermione was.

"Sorry I took so long," Harry apologized.

"It's alright Harry," Hermione said as she gave him one of those heart melting smiles.

----------------------------------------------------

When Harry and Hermione finished eating, they went to the movie theater to watch Bewitched, when they ran into Cho.

"Oh my god! Harry! It's so nice to see you!" Cho shreiked. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Uhhh..It's nice to see you too," Harry said slowly and acwardly (sp?).

" Oh yah, it nice to see you to Hermione!" Cho said dully. "So what movie are you guys going to see?"

"We were about to see Bewitched..." Harry said uncomfortably.

"Oh yah I was going to see that tooo!" Cho said quickly.

"Umm..I'll be right back!" Harry said as he whispered somehting in Hermione's ear and left towards the bathroom.

----------------------------------------------------

As Harry left the washroom he saw that everything was frozen. The only thing he could here was two people firing curses at each other. Harry quickly took out his wand and ran towards the sound.

"Protego!" Hermione shouted.

"Stupe-!"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled just as Cho was about to fire it at Hermione.

"Accico Wand!" Cho yelled as Harry had caught her wand. "Crucio!" Cho yelled as she caught her wand.

"Noo!" Harry yelled and jumped in front of Hermione.

"Stupefy!" Hermione yelled atCho, when it hit her she fell to the floor unconscious. "Harry!" Hermione screamed.

"Ahhhhhh!" Harry yelled out in pain. Once Hermione lifted the curse (a/n: I dunno what its called..lol) Harry stopped yelling and stopped twiching.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked as tears were streaming down her face.

Harry let out a cough and said, "Yah, i'm fine, are you okay?

"Yah I'm alright." Hermione said.

"Umm..Just wondering but why did Cho start cursing you?" Harry asked looking a little worried.

"She said something about, 'If you ever touch him! I will kill you!' and then she said 'Here, I'll give you a taste of what next time will be like' and just started cursing me." Hermione explained.

"Weird...Was she talking about me?"

"I'm not sure." Hermione answered.

"Let me wake her up first, Ennervate." Harry said as he waved his wand at Cho. "Cho? Why did you start cursing Hermione?" Harry asked with a stern look on his face.

"I dunno...because she's a Bitch!"

"Yah... Don't even go there!" Harry said angrly. "Oh by the way you used an unforgivable, now your screwed!"

"We'll let the aurors deal with you, Petrificus Totalus." Hermione said as she gave Cho one last glare.

----------------------------------------------------

When the aurors arrived they gave Cho, Hermione, and Harry, Veritaserum so they would know the truth.

After that was over and done with, Harry found out that Cho had a huge crush on him and thought Harry and Hermione were going out so thats why she cursed Hermione, but he said, "I'm sorry Cho but I don't like you that way."

Before they left they said that Cho would be expelled from Hogwarts and would lose her wand.

As Harry and Hermione were leaving they found out that Hermione's ankle was broken so Harry had to carry her home.

Once they got home Harry casted a healing charm on Hermione's ankle, "Episkey!"

"Thanks Harry!"

"No Problem, well we better get cleaned up!" Harry said as he got up, then helped Hermione up and they walked up the stairs together.

* * *

Alright thats Chapters done!

WellI got to go cuz I got to get to sleep!All right! Plz Review!

Bye

Cynthia


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, thank you for all your wonderful reviews, I knowI haven't updated in a long time, but stupid professors you know there all like Snape! They give a whole bunch of friggen homework and essays! Like really! LOL... I've complained enough for today lol JOKES! Anyway I have to continue the story! BYE BYE!

Alright anyway last chapter went something like this... Harry and Hermione were walking to the movies when they met Cho there. Umm...she then started to attack Hermione. Then Harry got Crucio'd by Cho. Then the aurors came and took Cho away. Thats about it, but thats the boring form of it LOL...

On with the Story!

* * *

Chapter 5-Just another day (Day 3 at Hermione's) 

When Harry woke up that morning he didn't hear antthing so he just lay in his big fluffy bed...

About ten minutes later, Harry remembered that he still had the necklace. Harry went over to the pants he wore yesterday and took out a purple, velvet, medium box and opened it. In the box held Hermione's new necklace Harry had bought her yesterday.

_'Safe and sound'_ Harry thought with a sigh.

Once Harry had put it somewhere safe, on top of his dresser, he went over to his dresser and looked for something to wear.

He chose a new pair of Billabong boardshorts with a black, tight Billabong t-shirt that had the Billabong logo on the front.

Once he slipped on his clothes, he turned on the radio and Hedley- On My Own was on.

_'And now I gotta be  
On My Own  
And living in a world alone  
Gets better every day  
That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home  
I'm gonna make it on my own  
I'll always take the harder road  
Gets better every day  
That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home.'_

Harry went on to his balcony on the other side of the washroom, and sat on a hammock that was at leastfour feet off the ground. (a/n: Wow thats high! lol oh well!)

_'You will always be the lonely one  
You will always try to swallow the Sun  
Just remember you could never make it rain on everyone._

_On my own  
And living in a world alone  
Gets better every day  
Cause I don't have to say  
And now you're killin' me.'_

"Accio Photo album," Harry said as he lay in the hammock.

As Harry flipped through last years photos, he saw one with just him and Hermione, they were in Hogsmeade, by the forest that leads to the Shreiking Shack. They were smiling happily and looked like there was nothing wrong in the world.

But there was something botheringHarry, It was what Cho had said.

Harry remembered what Cho had said last night at the movie theaters.

**Flashback-**

Just after the aurors had given Harry, Hermione, and Cho veritaserum they started asking questions.

"So what happened?" An auror with sandy blonde hair, that looked in his mid- thirties, directed the question to Hermione.

"Harry and I were walking into the movie theaters and were about to purchase tickets to Bewitched when Cho came up to us and started flirting with Harry. I guess Harry started to feel a little uncomfortable and whispered into my ear that he was going to head to the washroom for a bit. Then I said okay, then he left.

After Harry left, Cho started firing insults at me like, ' You bitch! How could you just go out with him? He's not even your type, your just a bookworm!' I just stood there and started to argue with her.

When all of a sudden Cho started cursing me, but I deflected the curses.

Then Harry walked out and saw the two of us fighting and then she was about to Stupefy me when Harry disarmed Cho. After that Cho called back her wand and was about to Crucio me when Harry jumped infront of me and got hit by the unforgivable instead of me.

Then I Stupefy'd Cho when she wasn't looking and then she just fell to the floor then I took the curse of Harry and then we decided to call you guys and thats about it.." Hermione explained fully.

"Alright... But that doesn't really explain why she started to curse you..." The sandy haired auror said.

"I can tell you that!" Cho said all of a sudden. "It's because I like him you understand! I like him! No one else deserves him except me!" Cho yelled.

Harry just sat there petrified. _'Do I still like her? No I can't! I like Hermione not Cho, Cho was just a crush..'_ Harry thought to himself.

"C-Cho, I can't..I can't like you...We're not meant to be.. I'm sorry," Harry said softly, not sure at what to say.

"I-IT'S NOT TRUE!" Cho screamed and tears started to stream down her face.

"I'm sorry." Harry said quietly.

The aurors then took Cho and apprated to Cho's place, but before they left they fixed the movie theater back to normal.

**End Flashback**

_'Do I really like Hermione? No...I don't..._' Harry thought to himself_, ' I love her...This is sooo not good! I can't love her...But why? A little voice inside Harry's head asked.'Cuz I can't, it-'_

--------------------------------------------

When Hermione woke up the next day she noticed that she looked horrible, so she went into to her dresser and pulled out, dark blue caprice and a light grey long sleeved shirt thathad apink Roxy flower design on it.

She then went into the bathroom to take a shower. As she went into the bathroom she turned on a stereo that was in the bathroom and put in the All American Rejects- Move Along CD in.

_'Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you'_

Hermione sang along with the song...

_'I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you _

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this line back

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
Who has to know'

As thefourth song on the CD ended Hermione stepped out of the shower wrapped in a blue towel.

When she finished cleaning up and making herself look presentable, she knocked on Harry's door, but no one answered.

Hermione thendecided that he was still sleeping so she openedthe door and peeked inside. Harry wasn't in his room.

Harry's room was filled with posters and pictures.

Some of the posters were of Simple Plan, others were of Good Charlotte, The All American Rejects and other boybands. On Harry's bedside table was a moving picture of Harry, Ron and herself under the big oak tree.

Hermione just noticed that behind the picture of Ron, her, and Harry wasanother picture of just Harry and her. They were still under the big oak tree, that was by the lake. They looked so happy.

Just then Hermione heard a noise outside on the balcony and walked out to see Harry swinging back and forth on the hammock. He had his eyes closed and looked so peaceful.

Little did she know that he was just thinking deeply, very deeply.

"Harry?" Hermione asked gently.

"Mhmm..." Harry answered.

"Erm...Are you sleeping?"

"Nope.." Harry answered chuckling.

Hermione giggled and hopped onto the hammock and lay there with Harry.

"Sorry we didn't get to watch the movie like I promised.." Harry appologized.

"It's alright Harry, it wasn't your fault."

Just then a very, very strong wind started to blow the hammock back and forth so hard that the hammock flipped. Hermione screammed and Harry grabbed onto her and somehow flipped her on top of him so he wouldbe the one to hit the floor instead of Hermione.

* * *

AHAHAHA! LOL...Whats gonna happen? I dunno yet LOL actually i do but i just felt like ending it here so read an review please, so i can finish the 6 chapter! Thanx!

BYE BYE

love, Cynthia


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to all the reviewers! I just had to comment yourheartsdesire, because they made a very good point and they have capture what I'm getting at... Or something like that... LOL Sorry I can't really word it lol...I'm so SORRY!anyway...

yourheartsdesire-  
Yes, Cho is very weird, lol but I did write the story, but if you look at it my way, then she was always werid. I mean, like in the fifth book when she and Harry are dating, why would she start babbling about how Cedrick and her always went to that place? Wouldn't that make Harry feel a little awkward? Honestly! LOL

And to point out what you said, how thats not the way to Harry's heart, that is soooo true... And yes, they might kiss in this chapter...But I will not tell... Yet. LOL!

Alright... Here's what happen last chapter- umm really, nothing except that Harry and Hermione were laying on thehammock, then ummm... a big gust ofwind tipped over the hammock and Harry pretty much saved Hermione fromgetting hurt...again? LOL anyway, thats about it!

* * *

Chapter 6- Krum! You stupid bum! (lol I should be a poet lol jk jk)

Just then a big gust of wind rocked the hammock so hard that it started to tip. Hermione let out a scream and Harry, right away, grabbed onto Hermione so he would be the one hitting the floor instead of Hermiones delicate body.

"Oooffff!" Harry let out a grunt as he hit the floor with Hermione on top of him... "Are you alright?" Harry asked concerned, not even noticing that his elbow was bleeding.

"I'm fine, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, just that I scrapped my elbow, but its alright..."

"Harry come inside and let me clean it off before it gets infected." Hermione said worriedly. (a/n: is that a word? lol)So she helped Harry up and led him back into his room.

--------------------------------------------

"Harry! Sit still!" Hermione said as she was cleaning Harry's elbow.

"But, Hermione! It stings like crazy!" Harry whined.

"You can defeat Voldemort, how many times already? Five?But you can handle a little pain?" Hermione teased.

Harry just pouted and said in a baby voice, "Yah...Soooo?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and stuck out her tounge.

"Don't stick your tounge out at me little missy!" Harry pretended to scold.

"I will if I want to!" Hermione giggled and then stuck out her tounge again. "Watcha gonna do 'bout it Harry?"

"I dunno...maybe...THIS!" Harry shouted, then pounced on top of Hermione and started tickling her.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione managed to gasp out, while she was still laughing.

"Yes..." Harry said, now tickling her sides,one of her most ticklish spots.

"S-STOP!" Hermione shreiked while laughing. She tried to struggle out from under him but he was to strong.

"Hmmm...I have to think about that...Oh alright.." Harry said pretending to think.

Once Harry got off of Hermione she was holding on to her sides, from laughing to much.

Harry decided to lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. He could feel Hermione laying down beside him.

Harry let out a inward sigh and thought, _'She looked so cute, I wish she was mine, so I could just hold her in my arms, and just let out all my feelings. To bad it won't happen...'_

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked with her eyes closed too.

"Nothing really, just how you turned my life right side up, you know, you...and Ron are the best things that has ever happened to me..." Harry said slowly.

"What about Sirius?" Hermione asked.

Harry propped up on one elbow, facing Hermione and said, "I only met himfor twoyears,I barley even get to talk to him, I love him and all... ButI known you guys longer and well, you guys knowall of my secrets..."_ 'Not really, but yah know, its all good.' _Harry thought to himself smiling.

"That's not true, well it is but it isn't... We well, I don't know who you like..." Hermione said slowly, like she was chosing her words carefully. "Do you fancy anyone right now?"

"Well I guess you could say that, I mean I do like this one girl, but I don't think it will work out."

"How do you know? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, I don't mind,"_Might as well tell her..._ "Well, I don't really know, but I don't think it will work out, no matter how hard I want it too. It might ruin the friendship that we already have."

"Do I know her?" _'Well this is it..He doesn't like me, he likes someone else...'_ Hermione thought to herself, as she felt her heart break.

"Yah, you know her, I think I'll have to say you know her better than I do..."

"Can you tell me what she looks like?" _'I don't really want to know... Is it Ginny? Oh my god! What if it is?' _Hermione thought to herself sadly.

_'Hermione looks a little sad, I wonder why, is it because she knows I like her and doesn't want to hurt me? Oh Merlin! Damnitt!I got myself into this and I'm gonna get myself out...' _Harry thought sadly. "Sure, she has the nicest brown locks of hair that curl just right, she has nice white teeth, she has one of those smiles that can melt your heart, and the most gorgeous, soft brown eyes that you can probably drown yourself in..."

"I-I still don't k-know who she is..." Hermione stuttered to scared to know what he was going to say._'Actually I might have a clue, but it can't be...' _

_'Come on Potter! Tell HER!' _The voice inside Harry's head hissed.

"Well, Hermione, it's... Y-" Just then the doorbell rang.

_'Damnitt! I was just about to tell her too!' _Harry thought to himself, currently angry at himself, or more like the person at the door.

Hermione quickly got off Harry's bed and said, "Come on Harry!"

"You go down ahead of me, I think I'll go take a quick shower.."

"Okay."

--------------------------------------------

When Hermione got downstairs she opened the front door and saw...

"Viktor?" Hermione asked surprisingly.

"Yes, it is me," Krum said, his accent had disappear and just had a normal English accent.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked incrediously.

"Since you couldn't come to Bulgaria, I decided to come to you, aren't you happy?" Krum asked Hermione like that was the easiest question on the world.

"Ermmmm...Sure," Hermione said slowly.

Krum stepped inside the big, blue and grey house. "You have a very nice house!"

"Thanks. Umm.. Viktor, not to be rude or anything-" Krum cut Hrrmione off.

"But I haven't given you a kiss yet? Well here you go," Krum said as he tried to kiss Hermione. She started to back up and said no, but he cornered her in the corner.

--------------------------------------------

"What am I doing?" Harry asked out loud as he stepped out of the shower. "Why am I being such a jerk? Make a stupid excuse and leave Hermione by herself? Stupid Stupid!" Harry yelled at himself.

As Harry finished slipping on his clothes, he heard, "HARRY!"

"HERMIONE?" Harry yelled as he heard Hermione scream.

Harry bolted out of his room and quickly ran down the stairs to Hermione.

"HARRY!"

"Hermione?" Harry called as he reached the bottom steps. He heard someone telling Hermione to shut up and heard someone slapping someone.

As Harry stepped into the living room, stuff started to fly around him, he could feel the magic serging through his hands.

When he stepped into the living room he saw Hermione being pinned down by Krum. "KRUM!" Harry growled.

Harry ran up to Krum and lifted him up by his shirt and threw him across the room. Being the jackass thatKrum is, he stood up and walked over to Harry and tried to punch him, but once again he was off the ground and then on the ground just like that.

"Hermione are you alright? Here, let me help you," Harry helped the quiveringHermione up, and repaired her clothes, all her clothes were ripped here and there. That told you how much she struggled and how much Krum is and always will be a jackass.

Tears were streaming down Hermione's face and Harry pulled her into a big hug and hushed her. Just then Krum ran up to them, but with Harry's seeker reflexes, he whiped out his wand and said, "Stupefy!"

Harry then continued to calm Hermione down until she fell asleep. Once Hermione was fast asleep Harry carried her up the spiral staircases and brought her to his room. He thought it was better if she was in there, because he would be able to watch over her.

--------------------------------------------

After Harry put Hermione upstairs, he walked back down stairs and called for Dumbledor.

"Is everything alright?" Dumbledor askedoutraged,as he apprated to Hermione's house.

"No, Krum here, pretty much harrassed Hermione!" Harry yelled angrly.

"I see, I will take him back to Hogwarts where the aurors will deal with him. Thank you Harry for protecting Hermione," The headmaster said in his now,calm voice and with a twinkle of his eyes, he fixed up the house and was gone.

"I'll protect her wiht my life," Harry said.

Harry then fixed something for him and Hermione to eat, grilled cheese sandwiches, andtwo glasses of milk,and quickly brought it upstairs.

"Hermione, wake up," Harry said softly.

"Harry?" Hermione asked as she opened her eyes quickly. All the memories of Krum flooded back into her head and she started crying.

"Hermione, its alright, shhhhhh? That jackass is gone, Dumbledor took him away." Harry comforted her. Then Harry picked her up and put her in his laps where she cried softly into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I should have never went and took a shower when someone was at the door, I'm so sorry!" Harry apologized.

"It's not your fault Harry," Hermione said gently as she stopped crying.

"I'm sorry," Harry said agian as he wipped away stray tears on Hermione's face.

"Here, I made something for us to eat."

"Thanks Harry."

"Anything for you Hermione," Harry said sweetly, that surely brought a smile to Hermione' face.

After the two finished eating, Harry transfigured a T.V with a DVD player into the room and they watched movies until they got tired.

"Harry, Can I please stay with you tonight? I'm still a little shaken up from todyas events..." Hermione asked as they finished watching Miss. Congeniality 2.

"Sure,if it will make you comfortable," Harry said as he re-transfigured the T.V and DVD player back to a book and a bookmark.

"Thanks Harry, your the bestfriend a girl ask for!" Hermione exclaimed as she left to change into her PJ's.

Harry just chuckled and got into his happy-face boxers. (a/n: Those are cute! LOL especially when its like a tough guy sorta thing..LOL NVM!)

As Hermione walked into the room Harry's and Hermione's jaw both dropped open at the sight of each others apparel.

Hermione was wearing pink short- shorts with a baby white tee.

_'Oh Merlin! she even looks hot when she's sleeping!' _Harry thought to himself.

_'Holly cow! He does have a six pack! He is soooooo HOT!' _Hermione shreiked in her head.

Harry walked over to the bed, lifted the covers and then got in. "You coming?" Harry asked jokingly.

Hermione giggled and walked over to the bed and layed down next to Harry. On her way, she turned off the lights.

"Night Mione!" Harry yawned.

"Night Harry."

That night, lets just say everybody had a very good sleep!

* * *

Alright that Chapters done! LOL

Review please! Thanx!

Love,

Cynthia


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you everybody! I would like to thank hphg731919, Schwinpt, PissedBeyondRecogintion13, and yourheartsdesire for reviewing last chapter!

Ummm... okay last chapter went something like this- Krum came over while Harry was taking a shower. When Harry got out of the shower he heard Hermione screaming for him. Once he bolted down the stairs he saw Krum harassing Hermione, so he did what came to mind first, KILL KRUM! LOL not really but you get the point. Then he calmed Hermione down and she fell asleep in his arms, then he brought her upsatirs.

Okay, I think thats enough information.

* * *

Chapter 7- Confessions... 

The next day, Harry woke up with the sun shinning in his face. He felt really comfortably today, for no reason.

_'Holly Merlin!'_ Harry screamed in his head. He just notice that Hermione had her back to him and he had his arm around her waist.

Once Harry had calmed down, he turned on the radio and the radio host said, " And here's Melissa O'Neil with Alive!"

Stuck in a world no longer turning  
Always the girl waiting for something Too many days walking around sleeping  
Open my eyes I'm tired of dreaming

I wanna run with the reckless emotion  
find out if love is the size of an ocean  
even if I crash down and burn out at least I'm gonna know what its like  
to feel alive!

Hermione started to stir and turned around to face Harry. "Have a good sleep 'Mione?"

"Yah, Thanks for leting me spend the night with you."

"Anytime Hermione."

Hermione sighed and said "I love this song."

"They think they know me but how can they know me I'm getting to know myself  
I'm finally ready to be somebody  
with a story to tell

I wanna run with a reckless emotion  
find out if love is the size of an ocean  
even if i crash down and burn out at least i'm gonna know what its like  
I wanna feel till my heart breaks wide open  
I wanna blaze like a fire thats blowing  
Even if i crash down and burn out  
at least i'm gonna know what its like  
to feel alive (oh i feel alive)"

Hermione sang just like an angel, no even better, if that's possible.

"Hermione..." Harry started, but didn't know how to word it.

"What is it Harry? You can tell me anything." Hermione said.

"Umm...Well, it's just that I..Ummm... Okay, remember the girl that I told you about yesterday?"

"Yahh.." Hermione said slowly.

"Well you see, it's... you..."

Just then the song With You, by Jessica Simpson came on...

The real me is a Southern girl  
With her Levi's on and an open heart  
Wish I could save the world  
Like I was Supergirl  
The real me used to laugh all night  
Lying in the grass, just talking 'bout love  
But lately I've been jaded  
Life got so complicated

Hermione just sat there stunned. _'Oh Merlin! Did he just...OH my God!'_

A smile slowly spreaded across Hermione's lips and she jumped on Harry.

"Well then, I guess you feel the same way?" Harry asked jokingly.

Hermione hit his chest playfully, then Harry grabbed her hands, gently (a/n: Isn't he sweet?), and intwined their fingers together.

"You don't know how long I've waited to tell you that," Harry said as he kissed Hermione's hands.

"Well Mr. Potter, you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that." Hermione said still smiling.

Harry moved so that he would be on the side instead of under Hermione, and said, "I have something to give to you, Accio Necklace!" Harry casted the spell, and the purple velvet box flew into his hands. "Here."

Hermione opened the box slowly and saw a silver heart shaped necklace, with a rose on the side. On the locket it said To 'Mione, on the inside it had a moving picture with her and Harry sitting under the big oak tree. On the other side, it said From Harry, P.S-Hope you love your gift.

"That is the most sweetest thing! Thanks Harry, could you please help me put it on?" Hermione asked with a look of greatfulness (sp?) in her eyes.

"Sure thing 'Mione."

Once Harry closed the clasp for the necklace, Hermione turned around and kissed Harry passionatley.

Come and take me  
Love you, save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself with you

I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby, as I do now  
Now that I'm with you.

As they were kissing, in the back ground, the song With You by Jessica Simpson ended.

------------------------------------------------

After about a minute, they had to stop snogging, or else they would die because of lack of oxygen.

Harry and Hermione just laid down, with Hermione on top of Harry.

"I think we should get something to eat," Harry said as his stomach growled.

Hermione laughed and agreeed.

------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm, what do you wanna eat Harry?" Hermione asked as she looked through her pantry.

"Umm, how 'bout Hamburgers and fries?" Harry asked as he looked throung the freezer.

"Sure, sounds good. Do you want salad with that?"

"Sure."

Just as Hermione went to get the salad the phone rang.

"Hello?" Hermione answered.

"Hi Mom! Yah me and Harry are terrific. How are you and Dad? We haven't done anything really, we just went to the mall and watched movies, and thats about it. Alright, I love you too. Bye!" Hermione greeted as her mom hung up.

Hermione walked back into the kitchen and Harry gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as she walked past.

"Were that your parents?"

"Yah, they just called to check up on us. So Harry, what do you wanna do today?"

"I dunno, do you wanna go swimming?"

"Okay, that'll be fun! Do you wanna call a couple of my friends over?"

"Sure, whatever floats your boat Hermione."

Hermione laughed and walked over to Harry, who was leaning against the counter, and hugged him.

"I love you." Harry whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Harry."

Hermione looked up at him and he kissed her gently. They started a full make out session, until the beeper on the oven went off.

They both laughed and Harry took out the fries and hamburgers.

"Mmmm, that looks delicious!" Hermione complemented.

"They'll probably taste better." Harry chuckled as he brought everything to the table.

"Thanks Harry."

"Like I said last night, Anything for you Hermione!"

After they ate, Hermione went upstairs to take a shower, while Harry washed the dishes, it took a while because Hermione and Harry were arguing on why and why he should or shouldn't be doing chores, but Harry won anyway.

--------------------------------------------

When Harry finished washing the dishes, he walked out onto the deck and sat on a lawn chair.

Harry sat there thinking,_ 'I can't believe how fast my life has changed!'_

Harry summoned the radio out on to the deck and turned it on, something he would do when he was bored. He started to sing to Ryan Cabrera Shine On.

_"Given every moment i had  
Still i can never seem to keep up with you  
You're done with one mile and onto another one thousand  
Still i can never seem to keep up with you _

I know youll be better off without me when im gone  
You know you're, you're beautiful  
You're beautiful

Shine on  
You were made to  
Shine on  
And you know i love you  
And even if we can or cant be friends  
I'll be with you until the very end  
So shine on, you want me to

It's keeping me awake every night  
But i can never seem to give up on you  
I send up a prayer and im onto another one thousand  
I can never seem to give up on you

I know youll be better off without me when im gone  
You know youre, your beautiful  
You're beautiful

Shine on  
You were made to  
Shine on  
And you know i love you  
And even if we can or cant be friends  
I'll be with you until the very end  
So shine on, yeah

Nobody's wrong, nobody's right  
Keep moving on..  
Shine on, yeah  
You want me to shine on

Shine on, you were made to  
Shine on, and you know i love you  
And even if we can or cant be friends  
Were gonna be brighter than we've ever been  
so shine on

You're gonna be just fine  
Oh, youre gonna be alright love,  
You're gonne be just fine,  
Oh youre gonna be alright love."

* * *

I think that's a good way to end this lovely chapter! LOL

Well I think it is anyway, tell me what you think.

Please Review! Thank You!

Cynthia


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Long time no...ermmm... Nevermind! lol.

Here's what happened last time.. Not in the exact words...but what ever...

Umm.. Hermione and Harry finally get together, and...ummm... Oh right! They are about to have a pool party..Or something...

Okay Continue to read!

* * *

Chapter 8- Party! 

When Hermione got out of the shower, she wrapped herself in a big blue towel. She walked towards her blue and white room to pick out some clothes from her wooden dresser. Hermione had picked out a pair of light blue faded hip-huggers, a plain, short white t-shirt, with a smaller sized tank top, that was black with a wolf on the front. The clothes she picked out weren't the clothes she would wear at Hogwarts. No. They were clothes that would show her nice flat stomach and nice, curvy figure.

Hermione, then walked over to her closet and picked out a pair of white and blue sneakers. When she slipped on the sneakers she walked back into the washroom and put her hair into a nice ponytail in the back, her bangs were off to the side.

---------------------------------------------------

After the song by Ryan Cabrera had finished, Harry had went upstairs to take a shower. But when Harry had gotten upstairs he had to wait, for Hermione to finish, so he went out onto the balcony. He stared out to the forest, that was behind Hermione's house_.'Wow! I didn't notice the forest..._'

As Harry was looking at the bright green scenery, he did not notice Hermione sneaking up behind him.

Hermione had placed her hands over Harry's eyes and said, "Guess Who?"

"Hmmm...I dunno," Harry pretended to think.

Hermione just stood there and giggled, with her hands still covering Harry's eyes.

"Now that sounds farmiliar. Hmm...Would it be Miss. Granger?"

"I dunno Mr. Potter.. Is it?" Hermione asked.

Harry turned around and poked Hermione gently in the stomach and she took her hands off Harry's eyes and laughed.

"I guess I was right." Harry laughed. "Hermione you look wonderful!"

"Aww! ThankYou!"

Harry hugged Hermione and kissed her forehead. You smell like peahces and cream..." Harry commented.

Hermione laughed and kissed Harry softly on the lips. Harry reluctantly pulled away and said," Well, I better go take a shower!"

"Okay."

-----------------------------------------

Hermione walked down stairs and grabbed the phone. "Hello, is Leah there?"

"Hello?" Leah said on the other end.

"Hey Leah, it's Hermione."

"Hey girl! Whats up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you if you could do something to night."

"Yah, I'm free... Why?"

"Well, you see my friend Harry is over for the rest of the summer and well we wanted to throw a little pool party."

"OH MY GOD! Is it the one you've been drooling over?" Leah asked excitedly.

"Shut Up!" Hermione laughed. "And yes."

"So has he asked you out yet?"

"Umm.. Yah.." Hermione answered slowly.

"OH MY GOD!" Leah screeched. "I have to see this guy!"

Hermione just laughed and said, "Okay, I'll see you at 5:00. And yes Leah you can bring Tyler."

"Okay, Bye!" Leah just giggled and hung up.

Tyler, was Leah's current boyfriend, they've been going out for about a year and a half.

Hermione sighed and picked up the phone and called; Ashley, Sam, Katelyn, Erica, Amy, Katrina and Ally. They all had boyfriends, who were, Dylan, Matthew, Greg, Tayler, Rilley, Zack and Mitch. All of them were muggles, but the only ones who knew that Hermione and Harry were witches and wizards were Leah and Sam.

Hermione looked over to the oven and saw it was 4:17. She then jogged up the stairs to grab her bikini, and tell Harry to get his swimming trunks.

"Harry?" Hermione asked as she knocked on his door.

"Come in!" She heard him mumble through the door.

Hermione opened the door to a wonderful sight, well to her anyway. Harry had just put on his white and navy blue board shorts on, he didn't have a shirt on. Hermione just stared at Harry's six pack and flushed.

Which made Harry laugh and say, "What is it that nice?"

"Harry James Potter! You are such a modest little git!" Hermione said laughing.

"Owww...You hurt me, right here." Harry said pointing to his heart.

Hermione laughed and walked over to Harry and hugged him.

"So how many people are coming?" Harry asked after he let Hermione pick out his shirt.

"Ermm...I think about 16 people counting us."

"Cool," Harry said as he slipped on a black muscle t-shirt that read West Coast Choppers.

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it!" Harry said to Hermione who was in her room getting a bikini.

"Hi."

"Hello, you must be Harry Potter, Hermione's friend." Leah said as Harry let her in.

"Yah," Harry said.

"Where's Hermione?" Leah asked sweetly.

"She's in her room, you can go up there, I'll go make somefood."

As Harry walked into the kitchen, Leah walked up to Hermione's room.

"Hey!"

"Hi! I haven't seen you in a long time!" Hermione said.

"You look great, Herms!"

"Thanks."

"OH MY GOD! He is gorgeous!"

"I know! I told you!"

"He's sweet," Leah said as she bounced up and down on the bed.

"Yah he is," Hermione said with a dreamy look on her face, "So where's Tyler?"

"He said he'd come at 5:30."

"Alright. Come on lets go down stairs." Hermione said, but didn't wait for Leah to answer.

"Watcha making Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry just slipped inthree Crescendo pizza's and fries.

"Pizza and Fries, I was planning to do some barbaquing too..."

"Sounds great!"

People started to arrive at five minutes before five and they started to strip bown to there bikini's or swimming trunks.

Hermione ran upstairs to change in to her baby blue Roxy bikini, which had Hawian flowers and the word hula on it. Hermione put on some pink BillaBong short-shorts so she didn't feel to naked.

Harry just had to take off his shirt and he was in his swimming clothes. He then went out into the back and turned onto the barbaque. He had taken out hotdogs, burgers, and chicken wings out from the freezer and started to barbaque them.

As Hermione walked out into the backyard she saw all her friends already in the pool and well, snogging. Hermione went into the kitchen and turned on a switch that would turn on the power to the DJ booth. Some of her friends boy friends knew how DJ.

When she walked out in to the backyard, she went over to the Dj booth and flicked a switch on it, which turned it on, and turned it to the right station. A song by Mariah Carrey had came on, it was called HeartBreaker.

_Give me your love  
(8x) _

Jay-Z  
Hey  
You gotta bounce to it like this  
You almost kinda watching this  
Uh-huh  
Escape

Mariah  
Boy your love's so good  
I don't wanna let go  
And although I know I should  
I can't leave you alone  
'Cause you're so disarming  
I'm caught up in the midst of you  
And I can not resist  
And oh..

Leah, since she was always over, walked over to the wall with about ten switches on it and turned them all on. All of a sudden the ground started to shake and a patch of grass about the size of a teniis course became a dance floor.

People started to whistle and went onto the dance floor and started to dance.

_Heartbreaker, you got the best of me  
But I just keep on coming back incessantly  
Oh why, did you have to run your game on me  
I should have known right from the start  
You'd go and break my heart_

Harry who had just finished barbaquing the food walked over to Hermione and asked her to dance.

She just smiled and pulled him over to the dance floor. Rilley, who was Amy's boyfriend, walked up onto the Dj's Booth and started to mix and scratch.

_Jay-Z  
She wanna shop with Jay, play box with Jay  
She wanna pillow fight in the middle of the night  
She wanna drive my Benz with 5 of her friends  
She wanna creep past the block spyin' the game  
She wanna roll with Jay, chase the skeeos away  
She wanna fight with lame chicks, blow my day  
She wanna inspect the rest, kick me to the curb  
If she find a strand of hair longer than hers  
She want love in the jacuzzi, rub up in the movies  
? to the old crib, keys to the newbie  
She wanna answer the phone, tattoo her arm  
That's when I gotta send her back to her moms  
She call me "Heartbreaker"  
When we apart, it makes her  
Wanna get a piece of paper, scribble "I hate ya"  
But she know she love Jay because  
She love everything Jay say, Jay does  
And uh...  
_

_(4x)_

_Heartbreaker, you got the best of me  
But I just keep on coming back incessantly  
Oh why, did you have to run your game on me  
I should have known right from the start  
You'd go and break my heart _

_Give me your love  
(4x)_

When the song ended, Harry had ended their dance with a passionate kiss.

* * *

Okay! That chapters finished. Tell me what you think!

Love,

Cynthia


End file.
